User talk:RoseMary
Hi, welcome to Tom Clancy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adrian Dewinter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mitchell Ensink (Talk) 16:34, 29 March 2009 Great Work Hey RoseMary, it's great to have you here. I noticed you've been making a lot of great edits to the wiki, all which are highly appreciated. One thing however, after you post work on the wiki, don't forget to add a Sources section and a list of the sources you got your information from, even it's just one of the games, novels or films. Other than that your really doing a great job. If there's anything I can help with leave me a message on my talk page or you can always find me in the IRC Chat channel. Thanks and Happy Editing!-- 18:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Also, when doing an article of a character, you can just categorize the page as "character" with the "Canon" because the category character is a subcategory of canon already :) .-- 18:59, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it does get pretty addicting. Also I saw from your user page that you got another wiki, if there's any features that you got over there that have been a success with user, feel free to let me know. I'm always looking for new ideas on how to attract new people and keep users around.-- 19:28, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Custom Sig *Create page "http://tomclancy.wikia.com/wiki/User:yournamehere/sig **Create the sig you want to be shown on this page. For the time being you can see how to do this at my temp help page User:JamesTFord1987/sandbox4. (I borrowed it from another wiki for now) *Create page http://tomclancy.wiki.com/wiki/User:yournamehere/autosig **place on the page * Goto your "My Preferences" tab at the top **in the sig box enter; **CLICK THE CUSTOM SIGNATURE BOX NEAR THE BOX YOU JUST TYPED INTO If you do all that 100% like I said, you'll be in the clear. Like I said, for now to actually create the custom sig, you can see my sandbox as listed above, if you still can't nail it, ask me again and I'll see if I can set you up with a basic one or one different from mine or something (not to busy as of right this moment).-- 20:12, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::New Help page up and running for signatures. Go to or just click the Help link on the sidebar.-- 01:52, 4 April 2009 (UTC) References As for the ref's there is two ways of going about it. The first is just the basic easy way and that to create a Sources section and just put bullets and your sources there (this will have to be undone later but at least we get the info). The second is to create the same section and put a followed by a on the next line down. Then say you typed a paragraph for the EndWar article, after the paragraph or specific infomation has been added, you need to add EndWar. I know this can get a little confusing at first but if you do it just a couple times it makes perfect since. Just use your best judgment on when to put a reference (best if right after the information your trying to ref). Sorry if this doesn't make sense, i'm kinda doing a couple different things here. If there is anything just send me another message, it's no problem.-- 20:12, 3 April 2009 (UTC) User Page I noticed that your user page was having some problems with size and wiki code because of your list's of likes and dislikes and such. I had some free time so I worked up another user page you may like to use instead. If not don't worry about it, I'm not a sentimental type of person so it can just be trashed if not. If you want to check it out you can go to User:JamesTFord1987/sandbox4 and just copy and paste it from there to your user page.-- 00:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :That's alright, take you time on the Vegas article. I'm working on the Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory article and it's taken me almost a month to even get close to being done. It's not something that should be able to be finished in a day or two. Good Luck! After you finish the article then you can branch off to the locations, characters, weapons and so on.-- 05:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Your Custom Sig *To use your custom sig; **Go to the "my preferences" link at the very top of the wiki. **In the Signature text input field under the User Profile section type **MAKE SURE that the Check the Custom signature checkbox (this is vital as it ensures that when you sign only the signature will be shown, and not all the color codes etc that you've used to make it). *Sign posts as you usually would; **Three tildes( ) for just the signature; **Four tildes( 01:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC)) to also include a timestamp; **Five tildes (01:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC)) for just the timestamp. **Or just use the autosign button while editing Your signature is located at User:RoseMary/sig and your auto sign page which only contains a link/template is located at User:RoseMary/autosig. You should consider posting the first link to your actual "sig" page onto your user page for others who don't know how to complete this can. If you wish to change your font in the signature then you can change the "Comic Sans MS" found there to one of your choice, the "#C73F17" is the color, this can be changed using a page such as December.com. The "color=white" is your text color.-- 01:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, it's ...forgot the "User:" heh.-- 19:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::No problem, if you wish to change anything just use the basic info above to do so or you can just look in the Help page. Also...all the battlegroup characters your working on are from EndWar right?-- 19:55, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, just don't forget to add them to both Category:Character and Category:EndWar Character, otherwise we'll have to do A LOT of backtracking later to do it. Also, try to include a Sources section no matter the lack of information on the page, just so users know what game he's from and so on. Other than that great work, I really like the Europe page too, great addition.-- 20:10, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Redo We're going to have to go back and re-categorize those battalion pages. A list of the categories they should be under can be found HERE.-- 10:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RE: European Units While I see where you coming from being the European articles for the measurements and such, all of the other articles already use the American units. To keep up with this you should continue to use this method, however, there's nothing wrong with including a (30km.) or whatever next to it. -- 10:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Belgium Users Hey RoseMary, just to let you know, I removed the "Belgium users from the wiki" section of the Belgium page. If you'd like I can create the categories for these to place each user page into. I could also place this in those country userbox's I came up with the other day so anyone that uses them will be put into it automatically.-- 18:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Broken Ok, we got the wikia spotlight coming on soon here, we should get a whole bunch of new users and articles and such here. Just a heads up. If you don't mind me asking...what's happening to it?-- 19:53, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :It's no biggie, the spotlight won't start for a couple more weeks, it was just more of a heads up thing. Well, good luck with the computer.-- 03:33, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Templates Good to see you back so quickly, I would just like to suggest that you make note or bookmark the Category:Templates page, I've noticed a some of your recent articles are missing this.-- 20:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Great Great to see your back too, the holiday weekend was fantastic. Good weather, great fishing...not to much more one can ask for. Time to get back to the articles though ;) -- 16:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Quotes Good question, hmmm. Yeah go ahead and add them to the "Other Quotes" section. I wasn't planning on real world quotes heh. Go ahead and use the Quote3 template for them too. You should use Template:Quote3 to list them, if you need any help with it just let me know, but it's pretty easy to use. Just remember to use 's at the end of each person's text before starting a new line in the text field. Anything else can be cleaned up later.-- 16:47, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Map Screenshots Just wondering if you'd feel like dong me a favor. I'm trying to get screenshots of the Rainbow Six: Vegas and Vegas 2 maps that can be seen when you hold down the select button (not sure what it is on computer). I know with the levels in terrorist hunt the maps that can be seen are somewhat small and may fit on a single screenshot if you stand in the right spot on the map (probably will work best if you stand in the middle of the map when taking it). Multiple floors would be nice if needed for the level. If your up to it let me know before you start.-- 17:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :PERFECT!!! It's exactly what I was looking for, I can't believe how "straight" you got the maps also. What we'll start doing is creating articles like Streets (Map) with the images of the map being pretty large, including a little information of the map, then adding a link in the Streets "See Also" section. Just wondering however, the map of the Streets you uploaded...does that show the basement and upper level floors too? I'm not sure being I haven't played in years. We're also going to have to get a list of all the levels/missions from the game added to the Vegas and Vegas 2 pages. Also, we can just categorize the images as Category:Map Images. Great Work!.-- 23:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::We should also try to name each image with the floor it may be on, (i.e. "Streets Basement" or "Streets 2nd Floor"). But yeah, really good job on those. I'll go ahead and try to get the articles started as soon as I track down a list of all the missions/levels for the games first. Keep it up!-- 23:16, 2 June 2009 (UTC) After doing some editing to the Streets (Map) page I got to thinking. All of the information that we're adding to these pages is going to be the exact same information that we're going to have to add to the Streets and/or Streets (Location) pages. So I'm asking what you think, do you think we should continue to have the Streets (Map) page, and include VERY little information with a larger image of the maps, or just delete them and start adding the smaller map images to the Location (Streets (Location)) articles?-- 19:42, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think we should just add the smaller images to the location articles. Please don't add the images to my talk page though >.< , just go ahead and place Category:Map Images onto the uploaded images. From here we'll need to; ::*1.For the location articles, add a Category:Map to the bottom of the page, next to Category:Location. ::*2.For the images, place a Category:Map Images on the bottom of the page ::*3.We're going to need each floor's map, the Streets map only seems to show the courtyard, there is still the basement and upper floors that need map images ::I hope this doesn't come across like I don't think what you've done already isnt' enough, but sooner or later we will need the maps of the other floors. So I guess we'll just go back to the location articles and make them map articles as well, thanks for the input. Also, don't worry about how long it takes you to do this, we're in no rush at all, heck, take weeks/months/years if you wish >.< -- 20:32, 3 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Exams Nothing specific, just the usual. good luck with your exams btw.-- 19:02, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Copyright Dear RoseMary, I need to talk to you because of some of your pictures. I need them for my website. If you are online, please contact me. info@gunmasters.de Regards, Alex